cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Levantera
Overview |badges= Member of Vanguard }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By Levantera is open to all heroes and villains at level 35 without direct introduction. New Contacts * Borea * Serpent Drummer Whatever Serpent Drummer is doing, I know that it's very important. I think you'll have a good time. Serpent Drummer is the head of the Gauntlet. I believe that he's currently in the middle of some sort of high-end negotiations, but I don't know much more than that. Well, other than that he asked for you by name. Information Co-Leader of the Vanguard Shield Division Levantera and her twin sister Borea lead the Shield, the division of Vanguard tasked with protecting the city and its people from the Rikti. The two sisters are both extremely capable fighters, and are the chosen Champions of the Order of the Four Winds. However, the sisters rarely see eye-to-eye with each other, and often argue over the best methods to accompish their goals. While Levantera likes to cultivate a more cultured appearance than her sister, she's also the more offensively-minded of the two. She believes that the best kind of counter-attack is a pre-emptive one. After all, if your enemies are all dead, then they can't hurt your friends. Initial Contact You've become something of a sensation among our new recruits. Keep it up and you'll go far. It's good to meet you, Character. Let me be the first to welcome you to the Vanguard. That is, if you want to join us... Store * Inspirations * * * * * Story Arcs Welcome to Vanguard Souvenir: Vanguard ID Every time you look at your official Vanguard Identification card, it reminds you of the series of adventures you remember as The Vanguard Volunteer Joining the Vanguard was not a small decision. This all-volunteer force is responsible for fighting the Rikti threat, and with your powers you can make a great contribution towards that goal. To the Vanguard your past doesn't matter, only your willingness to fight for Earth against the Rikti Invaders. Your first mission for the Vanguard was to familiarize yourself with the Vanguard base in the Rikti War Zone and the surrounding area. You got your first piece of Vanguard armor, and you met many of the leaders of Vanguard's division, even the mysterious Lady Grey herself. Your first real mission for the Vanguard was a combat patrol in the War Zone, fending off a Rikti raid. It was really more about getting used to the area than the combat itself, but you were able to engage the enemy and emerge victorious. Your next mission was a bit more interesting. It seems that a Longbow recon squad had been captured by the Rikti. While Vanguard and Longbow aren't on the best of terms, Levantera still sent you to help them. If nothing else, it would show them who was better at fighting the Rikti. During the mission you encountered Lieutenant Sefu Tandaji and Captain Wilhelmina M. Dietrich. While Lt. Tendaji was glad for the assistance, you get the feeling that Cpt. Dietrich did not hold the Vanguard in high regard. Your next mission had you fighting to destroy a Rikti troopship that had been forced down. You captured some important documents from the captain of the ship that you gave to Levantera for translation. Your next mission saw you fighting to protect civilians from the ravages of war. One of the civilians, a young man named Arnold Decker, however, had a very strange story to tell about a Rikti soldier that seemed to recognize him, and even called him by name. Whatever the truth behind Arnold Decker's strange story, you were soon too busy to worry about it. The documents you received were plans for an upcoming attack on one of Vanguard's forts. You went to stop the attack, meeting with 2 other Vanguard Volunteers on the scene, and captured some more documents. On your return, Levantera revealed that Vanguard had received a corroborating tip about the upcoming attack from a very strange source: Arnold Decker's brother, PFC Benjamin Decker, a man who had been missing since the Rikti War! Whatever this strange turn of events may lead to, it provided you with a taste of what you can expect from joining the Vanguard. there can be no doubt that following this path in the fight against the Rikti will lead to action, adventure, and many strange revelations. Welcome to Vanguard Part: One I am glad that you have come to talk to me, Character. I am Levantera, and I am part of the Vanguard. We are the only defense our world has against the Rikti, and we are looking for others with great power to assist us in this, regardless of which side of the law they may be from. We have heard of your power, and thus, on behalf of the Lady Grey, I would like to offer you membership to the Vanguard. Vanguard membership will provide you with many opportunities. In fact, we think you'll find action with the Vanguard very rewarding. Mission Acceptance Very good. Then let me welcome you to the ranks of the Vanguard. This is a great honor, and a great day. I will now send you to speak with several others, so that you may understand a bit about how the Vanguard works. But first, a word of note. Here, we fight the Rikti, not each other. The Vanguard has no care for where you came from, and no time to waste on internal strife. Hero or Villain, we are all here to defend our Earth. Now, Borea will wish to speak to you. You can find her just on the other side of this column behind me. Unnecessary Solicitation Though Borea and I have had our... 'Differences' in the past, we are of one mind in our battle against the Rikti. Unnecessary Solicitation Borea already gave you a mission? She must think well of you. I suggest you attend to it, then. Enemies Unnecessary Solicitation Well done. I think Borea has a reward for you. Unnecessary Solicitation Serpent Drummer is very dedicated to his task, and incidentally, quite handsome. He should be able to help you get that form filled out. Unnecessary Solicitation Gaussian? That's odd. Well, he is our foremost tactician, he will no doubt be able to explain the groups better than I. Unnecessary Solicitation The Dark Watcher is a man of great mystery. I would suggest you listen closely to what he has to say. Unnecessary Solicitation The Lady Grey herself? Well, do not be intimidated. She acts very somber, but she actually has quite a sense of humor, you know. Debriefing Well done, Character. As you complete missions for us you will have a chance to receive Vanguard salvage. You can use salvage to make Vanguard items and costume pieces from our salvage machines located in the base. I've just received a report... Urgent business upstairs... Looks like you picked the right time to sign up. Welcome to Vanguard Part: Two Briefing We've gotten reports that the Rikti are about to raid one of our bunkers. I've already sent two of our heroes, but they're both young and inexperienced. I would like you to be there as well. The main thing you must do is link up with the other heroes. That should be enough of a threat to draw out the Raid's leader. Once he shows himself, or herself I suppose, I can't tell with the Rikti... Anyway, once the Leader pops up, crush him. Oh, and there's one other thing. Keep a look out for any intelligence. Shortly after you returned from your last mission, we received a tip about the upcoming attack. We don't know who sent it, but the Rikti might. Enemies Notable NPCs * Fusionette (Vanguard Shield, Pet) (Ally) * Faultline (Vanguard Shield, Pet) (Ally) * Chief Soldier x2 (Rikti Chief Soldier, Boss) (One guarding each hero) * Raid Leader (Rikti Chief Soldier, Boss) Debriefing Looks like you signed up just in time, Character. I'd like to say that Bunker raids were uncommon, but here in the War Zone anything's possible. Welcome to Vanguard Part: Three Briefing As you know, the Vanguard is in charge of containing the Rikti threat. Some are not happy with this. Chief among them is Ms. Liberty and her Longbow Troops. They interfere, they act on their own authority, and cause us no end of problems. But still, we fight for the same end. So, when some of them get in trouble, we take it on ourselves to help them. Such a situation has happened, and I'd like you to take care of it. I've had my problems with Longbow in the past, but as a member of the Vanguard, that is behind me. Even though their current operation is a slap in our faces, they are still allies, and should be helped. A number of their soldiers have gone missing after a scouting expedition. We think we've located them, but they appear to have been captured by the Rikti. Your job is to help them out. Well, I know you'll do your best. Enemies Notable NPCs * Longbow P.O.W. (Longbow Rifleman, Pet) * Lt. Sefu Tendaji (Longbow, Pet) (Ally) * Captain Dietrich (Longbow, Pet) (Ally) * Rikti Captor (Rikti Mentalist Chief) (Boss) (Guarding one of the hostages) * Captor x2 (Rikti Boss Soldier) (Boss) (One guarding each hostage) Debriefing You've done an excellent job protecting our interests and putting Longbow in their place. I'll have the Helm examine the intelligence from Lt. Tendaji. This could be quite a windfall. Oh, and don't mind anything Captain Dietrich may have said. She's very vocal in her criticism of us. I'd say many here have a story about W. M. Dietrich. Welcome to Vanguard Part: Four Briefing The Helm have confirmed the information Lt. Tendaji gave you. We've located a Rikti assault group. It seems they snuck past our defenses. This is an excellent chance to surprise them before they attack us. Your mission will be to take out the assault group as well as its leader. We have a helicopter ready for you up top. It will take you to the area, then you will proceed to the site on your own. There will no doubt be other Rikti around, but your main objective is to take out the Rikti Assault group and its leader. Good hunting! Enemies Notable NPCs * Rikti Leader Sal'tar (Rikti Chief Soldier, Boss) Debriefing So that intelligence from Tendaji was correct? Interesting. What's more interesting are these documents. Those look like an attack plan. We'll get this to the Helm, they should be able to decipher it. In the meantime, something's come up. Welcome to Vanguard Part: Five Briefing The Rikti have performed a mass-transport into a section of the Rogue Isles. We don't know why, but we suspect that they're planting explosive devices. Your mission will be to destroy their bombs, and to evacuate any civilians still trapped in the area. I know the Rogue Isles doesn't seem like a place worth saving, but it is, if only for the fact that the Rikti want to attack it. The Vanguard's mission is to stop the Rikti anywhere, any time. So, if you thought you signed up for something else, I'm sorry. You should have joined Longbow instead. You'll have 2 different things to do here. First off, there's the bombs. You need to destroy those. More importantly, there are a number of civilians trapped in the area. Rescuing them will help to make us look good. Or be the right thing to do, I suppose. Enemies Notable NPCs * Leah Washingtom (NPC, Hostage) * Ronald King (NPC, Hostage) *Arnold Decker (NPC, Hostage) * Rikti Bomb x4 (Object) Debriefing You handled that situation well. Which is good. Because we've translated the information you've captured. And there's trouble coming our way. Welcome to Vanguard Part: Finale Briefing The Rikti are assaulting the base. We need your help now. There's no time to waste. You've got to get up there and defend the Vanguard base. Others are joining in the fight as well, but we really need your help on this one. Enemies Notable NPCs * Fusionette (Vanguard Shield, NPC Ally) * Faultline (Vanguard Shield, NPC Ally) * Chief Soldier x2 (Rikti Chief Soldier, Boss) (One guarding each hero) * Raid Leader (Rikti Chief Soldier, Boss) Debriefing Once again, you do not disappoint. The information you recovered should prove valuable, if my theory is correct. You see, that warning about the raid? It was sent to us by someone who identified themself as a man who's been missing in action since the Rikti War. An American soldier named Benjamin A. Decker. Now isn't that interesting? Serpent Drummer would like to speak with you. The Strange Case of Benjamin A. Decker Souvenir: A Letter from Agatha Decker The hand that wrote this letter may have been shaking, but the heart that composed it was full of joy. Agatha Decker sent it to you after you helped recover her missing son, Benjamin. And while Benjamin may not be the man he once was, or even technically human, her heartfelt relief at the return of her missing son is obvious, and every time you look at it, you remember the adventure you recall as: The Strange Case of Benjamin A. Decker With no immediate Rikti threats, it seemed like a good time to investigate the strange story of Arnold Decker and the recent tip you'd received from his missing brother, Benjamin. Arnold was being brought to the Vanguard base to elaborate on his story when he was abducted en route by what appeared to be Arachnos forces. You arrived on the scene just as the leader of the Arachnos troops began to ask Arnold a strange line of questions. In the ensuing battle, you discovered that while many of the soldiers were normal Arachnos troops, their leader and several others were Nemesis Impersonator Automatons! What interest Nemesis would have in Arnold Decker and his story was quickly pushed out of your mind by Arnold's stunning news: his brother, Benjamin, was alive but had been transformed into a Rikti soldier! Upon seeing Arnold, Benjamin's mental conditioning had broken, and now he wanted to come home. Levantera was suspicious, but said that she would make the case for helping the defector to Lady Grey. Lady Grey gave her consent and arrangements were made. Your part was to show up during a Rikti attack on a Vanguard base and find Benjamin A. Decker, now transformed into the Rikti soldier called B'Nadek. When you found him, he told you something of his experience as he fought to bring his conflicting human and Rikti thoughts back under control. As soon as you returned, the Dark Watcher asked to see you, and gave you a dossier full of incendiary information, indicating that individuals with a certain level of security, known as 'Omega Clearance', already knew that the Rikti were transformed humans, and now wholly alien invaders. He asked you to give the file to Levantera after you were done, and left you to draw your own conclusions. To prove his renewed loyalty to Earth, B'Nadek gave up some very sensitive information about the Rikti war effort. He revealed that the Rikti had dug out a cavern beneath their crashed saucer, and though he didn't know the reason, he knew it was important. You investigated the cavern on a tight time limit with orders to avoid combat. You confirmed the cavern's existence, though much about its purpose is still a mystery. However, it did help to prove that Benjamin Decker really had defected, and that the Rikti were planning something massive. Levantera thanked you for all that you'd done and told you that you'd be working with the serene Serpent Drummer on an unknown but important task. As the Dark Watcher requested, you left her the dossier he'd given you. The stunned look on her face was priceless, but your thoughts were already turning toward whatever intriguing task Serpent Drummer would have for you next. The Strange Case of Benjamin A. Decker Part: One Briefing , do you remember Arnold Decker? He was one of the hostages who escaped from the Cap Au Diable power station a while back. Well, it turns out that he's the younger brother of Benjamin A. Decker, the missing soldier from the Rikti War who tried to warn us about the Rikti raid you fought off. We were bringing Arnold here to talk to him, but Arachnos kidnapped him en route. We think we have his location, but we need someone particularly talented to make sure we get him out in one piece. The one thing we don't understand is why would Arachnos be interested in all of this. Recluse has been known to work with Rikti Traditionalists, but only as a way to strike against Paragon City. He'd have no reason to interfere like this. Enemies Notable NPCs * Arnold Decker (Earnest Citizen, Captive) * Warhulk (Nemesis Warhulk) (Boss) Debriefing The implications of Mr. Decker's tale are astonishing, to say the least. But the real nature of his captors was perhaps even more so. There will be time to consider that later. For the moment, we must decide whether we should act on Mr. Decker's information. I will make the case before Lady Grey. If she agrees, I'll need your help if we are to have any chance of success. The Strange Case of Benjamin A. Decker Part: Two Briefing Lady Grey has agreed to the proposed operation to help Mr. Decker. What surprised me is that Dark Watcher was also in favor. This may still be a trap, but if the story is true, recovering Benjamin A. Decker could be a breakthrough for us. According to the information he provided Arnold Decker, our defector will be part of a raiding contingent that will attack one of our bases. He Rikti name is B'Nadek. Our forces can fend off the raid; your job is just to recover Arnold's putative brother. Oh, there's one more thing. The Dark Watcher wants to talk to you once this is done. I don't know why. It seems Lady Grey is the only one he ever explains himself to. Enemies Notable NPCs * B'Nadek (Returning Human, Defector) * Chief Soldier (Rikti Chief Soldier, Boss) (Guarding B'Nadek) Debriefing You bring in a Rikti defector and get a private audience with the most mysterious man in the Vanguard. I'd be jealous, but I'm just too busy with what we're learning from our new friend. Speaking of which, there's an opportunity that I think you may be interested in... The Strange Case of Benjamin A. Decker Part: Three Briefing Our defector has provided us with some interesting information. According to him, the Rikti have been excavating beneath their crashed saucer, and are working on something major down there. This is either a trap or proof that B'Nadek really is the missing Benjamin Decker, and really has defected. Either way, you'll have 1 hour to check it out. Oh, and by the way, this mission is in the most dangerous part of the zone, near the ship. So you'll have to be quick and careful. Oh, I should mention that along with the time limit, there are other complications. We can't let the Rikti know how much we know, so you'll have to avoid alerting them too much. Stick to looking for information and avoid fighting Rikti. In particular, I'd suggest avoiding the Security Chief and the Foreman. The Foreman is probably on-site, but the Security Chief will only show up if you alert the patrols, and defeat a squad or two of reinforcements. Well, any fighting at all is really unnecessary. So just be careful if you do. Enemies Notable NPCs * Security Chief (Rikti Chief Soldier, Boss) * Foreman (Rikti Chief Soldier, Boss) Debriefing Well handled, Character. We have lots of new information, a confirmation of Ben A. Decker's story, and the Rikti are none the wiser. It's really a shame I'm about to lose your services. Serpent Drummer has requested your assistance, you see. Well, no matter. I have a lot to do, anyway. It has been very pleasant working with you. Oh? What's this? A file from the Dark Watcher? Certainly I'll take a look at... Oh... my... Please excuse me. I think I need to read this. Missions Levantera does not have any missions out of her story arcs. External Links *